kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin's movie 1
Dee Dee and the Man 'is the movie of Season Two. It aired on February 18, 1998. February 18 1998 In the beginning Gaea, the Earth, grew out of a dark space named Chao. Giant Monster name The Great spirits, and mutant titans, Cyclops, Cronus, and Hecatoncheires, and destroy the earth. For ten years war raged between the Vehicon, and Maximal. At last The great spirit, and the Titans were defeated and thrown into Tartarus, to be Guarded forever by their hundred-armed Maximals. The first generation of the Bionicle story is set in a science fantasy universe in a time pre-dating recorded history (dubbed in the narrative as "The Time Before Time") and features beings composed of a mix of organic organs and mechanical parts. The story was told on a multimedia platform developed by a team of Lego employees led by Bob Thompson2 who decided which piece of media got which part of the story. Mediums included comic books, novels, online games and animated videos, among others. The majority of comics and novels were written by author Greg Farshtey, who also contributed to a number of web serials and podcasts in the first generation's later years. Four direct-to-DVD films, ''Bionicle: Mask of Light, Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui, Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows and Bionicle: The Legend Reborn, were released between 2003–2005 and 2009 respectively, each based upon the storyline of that year. A further two were set for release in 2010 and 2011, but were scrapped after the announcement of Bionicle's discontinuation. A general story-note is characters such as the Toa and Matoran are divided into tribes based on six elements; Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Ice and Stone. Other elements were later introduced as the story continued. 2001 – Coming of the Toaedit On the island paradise of Mata Nui, a shadow has fallen over the land. The villagers known as Matoran live in fear of an all-powerful being called The Makuta; alleged to have cast the Great Spirit Mata Nui (the Matoran's god-like entity of which the island is named after) into a deep sleep. Now, Makuta has taken control of the Rahi - the island's fauna - to serve him and attack the Matoran and their villages. One Matoran, Takua, banished from his village due to his lack of work ethic, travels the island looking for stories to tell, earning him the nickname "The Chronicler". On one journey, he finds six ancient stones and brings them to Kini Nui (the heart of island) and joins them together to unknowingly trigger a beacon for six canisters floating in the ocean to wash up on the island's beaches. Once ashore, the canisters burst open to reveal six powerful beings; Tahu - Toa of Fire, Gali - Toa of Water, Lewa - Toa of Air, Onua - Toa of Earth, Pohatu - Toa of Stone and Kopaka - Toa of Ice. Carrying formidable tools to channel their elemental energies and donning great 'Kanohi' masks of power, the Toa remember nothing of their former lives except their names.7 Prior to meeting each other, they rebuild themselves on the seashores and travel to one of the six villages on the island where they learn of the Matoran's war against the Rahi. The Toa soon join the conflict, and with the aid of the Matoran and their Turaga leaders, begin searching for more Kanohi masks, each of which possess a different ability. Collecting six each, they exchange their masks into Golden Kanohi and descend underground to face the Makuta. Prior to arriving at the villain's lair, the Toa form two Toa Kaita (giant beings created when Toa fuse together) to challenge Makuta's Manas crabs, and battle dark manifestations of themselves dubbed 'Shadow Toa'. When the Toa arrive, Makuta appears in the form of a Matoran to trick them, before transforming into a swirling vortex of tentacles and rusty machine parts. The Toa battle and defeat Makuta by combining their elemental powers onto him. Triumphant, the heroes return to the surface. But Takua, having followed the Toa down to watch the fight, discovers a large hive of cocoons hidden away from the battle site, revealing a new threat to the island. He sees one of the cocoons begin to hatch, but quickly escapes back to the surface before he can learn more. 2002 – The Bohrok Swarmsedit After their battle with the Makuta, the Toa emerge from his lair victorious, only to discover that the villain has unleashed a new threat to the island of Mata Nui: the Bohrok Swarms; six breeds of robotic bug-like drones designed to "cleanse" the island to its former barren state.8 The Bohrok rampage across Mata Nui and begin tearing down the regions of each village, forcing the Turaga and Matoran to flee. And while many Matoran are driven under the influence of the Krana (the Bohrok's brain-like substances), others find new ways to retaliate against the swarms. The Toa begin to collect all eight varieties of Krana from each breed while engaging in combat with them and later reunite to travel down to the Bohrok's underground nests. There, they place the Krana in niches located in each breed's hive, but this alone fails to stop the swarms. The Toa later discover and don powerful, sentient battle armor called Exo-Toa which lead them to the chamber of the true Bohrok commanders; the Bahrag twins Cahdok and Gahdok. The Toa battle the queens and learn that the Exo-Toa are hampering their elemental powers. Taking the robotic armor off, they are able to re-access them and trap the Bahrag in a cage of solid protodermis (a material created by all six Toa's elemental energies). On the surface, the swarms stop in mid-action, and the Matoran begin the process of rebuilding their villages, using the Bohrok robots now that their Krana are powerless. The Toa's victory is short-lived when the ground beneath them opens up and plunges each of them into tubes filled with energized protodermis, transforming the heroes into more powerful beings with new armor, masks and weapons, creating the Toa Nuva.8 At the same time, a set of new Kanohi masks are placed in secret hiding places all over Mata Nui for the heroes to find, six symbol plaques containing the Toa's elemental abilities appear in each village, and a cube that can fit all the plaques together is formed near the Bahrag's prison. Emerging from the tubes and returning to the surface, the Toa Nuva engage in battle against one another to test their new powers, but their actions lead to anger among them and all think it best to go their separate ways. 2003 – The Bohrok-Kal Strike / Mask of Lightedit Following the defeat of the Bahrag and the Bohrok's return to their hives, the Toa Nuva return to their villages to help the Matoran in the reconstruction after the damage the swarms caused. However, six new elite Bohrok - the Bohrok-Kal - have arrived on Mata Nui with the intention of releasing the Bahrag from their prison so they can unleash the swarms once again. Each Kal steals the Toa Nuva's elemental plaques, leaving the heroes greatly outmatched without their abilities. Relying solely on their mask powers and combat skills, the Toa chase the Bohrok-Kal all over Mata Nui and eventually find them in the Bahrag's underground nest. The Kal defeat the Exo-Toa guards with ease before attempting to fit all six plaques onto the Nuva cube in order to re-awake the swarm queens. But before the tablets join, Tahu unleashes a secret weapon; the Kanohi Vahi - the legendary Mask of Time - to slow down time around them so the Toa can retrieve their tablets. The Toa Nuva then use their connections to their tablets to feed energy into the elite Bohrok and make them believe that their power alone can cleanse the island. However, the Kal's powers soon run wild and eventually destroy them. The Toa Nuva exit the nest, and after hiding their plaques at secret locations, enjoy a new time of peace on Mata Nui. Weeks later, Takua and fellow Matoran Jaller discover a great Kanohi mask hidden under their village of Ta-Koro. After playing in the Kohlii Tournament (a popular Matoran sport), they take it to the Turaga who confirm it is the Kanohi Avohkii - the Mask of Light - prophesied to be worn by a seventh Toa with the elemental power of Light who can defeat the Makuta for good and begin the process of reawakening Mata Nui. Learning of Takua and Jaller's mission to find the seventh Toa, Makuta unleashes his "sons"; the Rahkshi - six robotic suits of armor powered by the slug-like Kraata created from his very essence - to track down and kill the herald, who the Makuta identifies as Takua, despite the Chronicler's belief that he is not. The Toa Nuva battle the Rahkshi all over Mata Nui, who level the villages of Ta-Koro and Onu-Koro in their search for the two Matoran. The Rahkshi eventually find them in Kini Nui, as a final confrontation between the Makuta sons and the Toa ensues, killing Jaller in its last moments. The death of his friend convinces Takua that he is the true herald. Donning the Avohkii, he transforms into Takanuva - Toa of Light - and travels underground to face the Makuta. Followed by the rest of the Mata Nui populace, Takanuva confronts Makuta in his lair and clashes with him in a game of Kohlii before they both fall into a pool of energized protodermis and re-emerge as Takutanuva. The fused being lifts up the gate to an underground city to let the Toa, Turaga and Matoran through and revives Jaller, before the weight of the gate crushes him. The Turaga retrieve the intact Avohkii from his demise and use it to revive Takanuva, whereas the Makuta's fate is unknown. Preparing to journey to the city, the Turaga reveal its name as Metru Nui - the Matoran's original home - and go on to reveal that the Toa Nuva are not in fact the first Toa.9 2004 – Legends of Metru Nuiedit As the Matoran prepare for the journey back to Metru Nui, the Turaga reveal age-old tales of how they themselves were once Toa 1,000 years ago in the last days of the city's golden age. Floating in a dome beneath Mata Nui, Metru Nui was a busy city metropolis where the Matoran worked in peace under the leadership of Turaga Dume. However, all of the city's Toa guardians started to mysteriously disappear, leaving team leader Lhikan as its sole protector. Knowing there was danger, Lhikan sacrificed his power into six Toa stones and handed them out to six Matoran - Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Onewa and Nuju - before mercenaries known as The Dark Hunters captured him. The chosen Matoran headed to the Great Temple in Ga-Metru, where using the stones, transformed into the Toa Metru. Guided by strange visions from Vakama, the new Toa gathered six Great Kanoka discs and used them to defeat the Morbuzakh plant menace that threatened the city. However, when the Toa proclaimed their victory, Turaga Dume discredited them as imposters responsible for Lhikan's disappearance. Whenua, Onewa and Nuju were imprisoned, while Vakama, Nokama and Matau escaped as fugitives. After being chased across Metru Nui by two Dark Hunters and Vahki law enforcers, the Toa were reunited with each other as well as Lhikan - now a Turaga as a result of his sacrifice. The Toa also discovered the true Turaga Dume asleep in a stasis pod and learnt that Teridax - the leader of a corrupt organization known as The Brotherhood of Makuta - had been posing as Dume as part of his diabolical plan to overthrow the Great Spirit Mata Nui and become the Matoran's new leader. The Toa Metru confronted Teridax at the Coliseum, who had already placed the Matoran in stasis pods and erased their memories. He subsequently cast Mata Nui into a deep slumber, triggering an event known as the Great Cataclysm that damaged much of the Matoran Universe. The Toa fled with as many Matoran pods as they could carry and headed towards a rift in Metru Nui's dome. Teridax confronted them with the intention of obtaining the Mask of Time that Vakama had forged out of the Kanoka discs. The Toa of Fire clashed with the Makuta in a battle that ended with the loss of the mask and Lhikan's death. The Toa Metru eventually combined their elemental powers to seal Teridax in a prison of crystallized protodermis before continuing on their journey. After encountering new dangers, they arrived on a mysterious island that they saw fit as the Matoran's new home. Preparing it, the Toa christened the land "Mata Nui" after the Great Spirit before trekking back to Metru Nui to collect the rest of the Matoran, who all remained in a deep sleep.10 2005 – Web of Shadowsedit The Turaga continue their tale of how they rescued the Matoran from the City of Legends. Upon the Toa Metru's return to Metru Nui, they found the city in ruins. In their absence, vicious spider-like Rahi called Visorak had overrun the city with poisonous webs and mutated various other Rahi, all while holding the sleeping Matoran captive. Under the command of their king, Sidorak, and his viceroy, Roodaka, the spiders captured and cocooned the Toa and mutated them into half-Toa, half-Rahi creatures nicknamed "Toa Hordika". Rescued by the Rahaga - six small beings once Toa themselves - the Hordika were told that if they wished to be Toa again, they must seek the legendary Keetongu; a Rahi said to be an expert with poisons and antidotes. Putting their own problems aside, the Hordika built airships to transport the Matoran out of the Metru Nui and retrieved the Kanohi Mask of Light. However, a guilt-ridden Vakama succumbed to his Rahi impulses and betrayed his team-mates by joining Sidorak and Roodaka, who made him leader of the Visorak hordes after he kidnapped five of the Rahaga. The remaining Toa Hordika and Rahaga changed priorities and searched for Keetongu. Finding the Rahi in Ko-Metru, the group enlisted his help in a battle against the Visorak at the Coliseum. During the conflict, Roodaka abandoned Sidorak in a fight against Keetongu and left the horde king to die at the hands of the Rahi. Roodaka then confronted the Hordika and demanded their elemental powers, to which they all fired their Rhotuka spinner weapons at her, but the action had little effect. After dispersing the Visorak, a rejuvenated Vakama also fired a spinner directly at a shard of Teridax's crystallized protodermis prison that sat in Roodaka's armor. This knocked her unconscious and unknowingly released the Makuta before he teleported the viceroy away to safety.11 Seeing that the Hordika had made peace with their animal sides, Keetongu restored them to their original forms. The Toa Metru then bid the Rahaga and Keetongu farewell and set off with the Matoran pod-loaded airships for the island of Mata Nui above. On the voyage, Vakama attempted to retrieve the Mask of Time from the protodermis sea, only to be caught in a battle between the revived Makuta and The Shadowed One, leader of the Dark Hunters. Spiriting the Vahi away from the duel, Vakama blackmailed Teridax into giving the Matoran one year of peace, before travelling on with his fellow Toa. Once on Mata Nui, the Toa Metru sacrificed their powers to awaken the now-amnesiac Matoran and transformed into Turaga leaders. They directed the villagers into building new homes, knowing the Makuta would return and that new prophesied Toa would, in time, arrive to fight him.12 2006 – Island of Doomedit The Matoran arrive back in Metru Nui for the first time in 1,000 years and begin to repair the damage caused by the prior Visorak invasion. Meanwhile, the Toa Nuva learn that Mata Nui is not only asleep, but dying. To save him, they're told to venture to the island of Voya Nui and retrieve the Kanohi Ignika - the legendary Mask of Life.13 However, when the heroes arrive, they are quickly overpowered by the Piraka; a group of former Dark Hunters of the lizard-like Skakdi species, who after raiding the Makuta's lair beneath Mata Nui, had the idea of claiming the Ignika planted into their minds by Teridax's surviving essence and travelled to Voya Nui in search of the mask themselves. Carrying the Makuta's essence in the form of a substance called Antidermis, the Piraka posed as Toa on the island before enslaving nearly all of the native Matoran with it; forcing them to carry out tasks in relation to finding the Ignika. Back in Metru Nui, Jaller is curious of the Toa Nuva's whereabouts. Suspecting the Turaga of harboring more secrets, he gets the Matoran to hold a strike until they reveal the Toa's location. In secret, Nokama discloses the Toa Nuva's mission of saving Mata Nui to Jaller. Believing they need assistance, he gathers five of the bravest Matoran he knows - Hahli, Hewkii, Kongu, Nuparu and Matoro - and with Takanuva, they prepare to travel to Voya Nui. But after Takanuva is forced to turn back, the Matoran arrive in the realm of Karzahni, where they are forced into the labor of rebuilding damaged Matoran by its ruler of the same name. The party eventually escape via Toa canisters heading to Voya Nui, but prior to arriving, bolts of lighting from an object called the Red Star which orbits the planet transform the Matoran into the Toa Inika; Toa with entwined lightning powers. With help from a small Matoran resistance force and the ancient being Axonn, the Toa battle the many guardians and challenges set by the Ignika and chase the Piraka underground to the Chamber of the Mask of Life. Upon arriving, the Inika find the Skakdi already defeated by the mask's final guardians; the insane seventh Piraka Vezon that the Ignika has fused itself to and his spider-like steed Fenrakk. After the Toa defeat the duo, Vezon re-arises riding a Kardas Dragon. Another immense battle climaxes with the pair getting trapped in a stasis field. But as Matoro retrieves the mask, the Toa's adversaries unfreeze and the dragon fires an energy blast that knocks the Ignika out of Matoro's hands and up out of the chamber, heading towards the sea. 2007 – Sea of Darknessedit The Toa Inika and the revived Piraka chase after the Mask of Life, which eventually plunges into the bay encompassing Voya Nui. After receiving a clue about a city beneath the ocean and conversing with the recently freed Toa Nuva, the Inika descend through the stone cord that keeps Voya Nui afloat in the hope of reclaiming the Ignika, which later transforms the heroes into the water-breathing Toa Mahri - complete with new masks and weapons. The Ignika's descent ends in the underwater city of Mahri Nui, where it becomes a beacon of hope for the Matoran villagers as well as the Barraki; six former warlords sent to the Pit (a prison that sits on the lip of Mahri Nui) after their crimes as part of the League of Six Kingdoms. But after the Pit was damaged in the Great Cataclysm, they escaped into the ocean and were mutated into aquatic lifeforms by its waters. Believing the mask can change them back so they can rule the Kingdoms once again, the Barraki battle the recently-arrived Toa Mahri and gamble for possession of the Ignika. Matoro is later imprisoned in the Pit by a robotic Maxilos guard that reveals itself as Makuta Teridax, who possessed the robot after his essence followed the Toa through the stone cord. He informs Matoro that Mata Nui can only be saved if the Toa shatter the cord, and although not trustful in the villain's words, the Toa of Ice relays the information to his team-mates. They agree and begin evacuating Matoran from both locations before proceeding to destroy the cord, which sends Voya Nui plummeting into the ocean and demolishing Mahri Nui in the process. But by the time the Toa Mahri retrieve the Ignika, Mata Nui dies. Believing there's still hope, the Toa battle the Barraki and their aquatic armies while Matoro races towards a hole in the seabed with the mask before Voya Nui descends to close it. Once in, Matoro falls through a waterfall within a cavern-like environment. He dons the Mask of Life and uses its powers to teleport the Toa Mahri to Metru Nui and turn them back into air-breathers, before the mask turns his body into pure energy that saves the Great Spirit. Meanwhile, the Maxilos body that Teridax inhabited is found badly damaged after a ferocious battle with the Barraki's armies, and is so presumed dead. Mata Nui has been saved, but remains asleep. 2008 – The Final Battleedit After completing several tasks in preparation of Mata Nui's reawakening, the Toa Nuva are teleported to Karda Nui - the core of the Matoran Universe - to finally complete their destiny. Finding members from the Brotherhood of Makuta sent by Teridax already batting a group of Matoran warriors, the heroes - equipped with the ability to fly thanks to new "adaptive" armor and weapons - split into two teams; Kopaka, Lewa and Pohatu remain in the skies to protect the villagers, while Tahu, Gali and Onua descend to the Swamp of Secrets to retrieve the Mask of Life; previously worn by Matoro to save the Great Spirit. Kopaka's team receive support from three Av-Matoran (Matoran of Light) and a manifestation of the Mask of Life calling itself "Toa Ignika" while fighting a band of blind bat-like Makuta and their Shadow Matoran servants. Tahu's group, unaware that the Ignika is aiding the battle above, are threatened by three more Makuta, mutated by the waters of the swamp. Both groups reunite outside the Codrex - a giant metal sphere that sits at the swamp's centre - after retrieving six keystones to open it. Inside, the Toa discover powerful battle vehicles amongst ancient technology as well as their own origins to who they were before arriving on Mata Nui island. The heroes use the vehicles against the Makuta in a final all-out battle and receive help from a half-light drained Takanuva14 who also manages to turn the Shadow Matoran back into their former states. Later, the Toa Ignika sacrifices itself to awaken Mata Nui, causing an energy storm that the Toa and Av-Matoran narrowly escape. The Makuta, however, realizing Teridax had in fact sent them to their deaths, are obliterated by the storm. Thanks to the Ignika's actions, the true form of Mata Nui rises from beneath the Endless Ocean for the first time in 1,000 years, destroying the island of Mata Nui in the process. The Toa Nuva and Takanuva arrive back in Metru Nui and join the celebrations of Mata Nui's reawakening with the Matoran and Turaga. But in the midst of the festivity, Teridax's laughter is heard throughout the city. The Makuta, thought to be long since dead, reveals that he has taken over Mata Nui's body - the giant robotic humanoid vessel that houses the entire Matoran Universe - before Mata Nui's spirit could return. As his reign of terror begins, Teridax seals his victory by placing Mata Nui's spirit inside the Mask of Life and ejecting it into outer-space, sending the former Great Spirit to an unknown destination.15 2009 – The Legend Rebornedit Far away from the Matoran Universe is the desert world of Bara Magna. In order to survive the harsh conditions of the planet and settle disputes, the Agori villagers pitch their best warriors known as Glatorian against one another in arena matches. But while most of the tribes live in amity, the recent arrival of the Rock Tribe and their Skrall warriors threatens to destroy the peace, as they appear to win every arena match they participate in. Despite this, all the tribes live in fear from a group of nomads called Bone Hunters, who stalk the wastelands and hunt Agori for sport. The Skrall later attack Arena Magna - the oldest arena on Bara Magna - during the Great Tournament. The Glatorian and Agori who escaped knew they couldn't defeat the Skrall alone and hoped that help would come. Months later, the Mask of Life - carrying the spirit of Mata Nui - crash-lands in the wastelands of Bara Magna and creates a new, smaller body for the former Great Spirit. Mata Nui eventually befriends a group of Glatorian and Agori, and with their help - after granting them elemental powers with the Ignika - begins to find a way back to his own universe. But with rumors of a traitor amongst the tribes, Mata Nui gets caught up in the war against the Skrall and their recently discovered alliance with the Bone Hunters and is taught how to fight for the first time. He later convinces the Agori and Glatorian that they must unite in order to fight their enemies, but after the Bone Hunters kidnap two of his new friends - the Glatorian Kiina and Agori Berix - Mata Nui travels to the Rock Tribe's village of Roxtus to combat Tuma; leader of the Skrall, in exchange for their freedom. Upon defeating Tuma, Mata Nui discovers the Ice Tribe Agori Metus is the traitor who brought the Skrall and Bone Hunters together. The Glatorian and Agori later arrive to combat their unified enemies and drive the Skrall and Bone Hunters out of Roxtus, while Mata Nui uses the Mask of Life to turn Metus into a snake as his punishment. After the battle, the Agori assemble the structures of their villages together to create a new "Mega-Village". Mata Nui notices how the structures link up to form a vast robotic body - similar to his old one - and upon discovering a map of an unknown location, begins a quest with his new friends to return to his people. 2010 – Journey's Endedit Mata Nui learns of Bara Magna's past, the Great Beings, and his destiny to reunite the planet with its moons Aqua Magna and Bota Magna to recreate the once-plentiful Spherus Magna. He begins his quest by travelling through a maze occupied with booby-traps (using the map he found as a guide), where he uncovers an unstable power source. After convincing the Glatorian and Agori to let him use the prototype robot they use as their Mega-Village, Mata Nui places the power source, the Mask of Life and his spirit inside it, and as the vessel, begins the process of reuniting Bara Magna with its satellites. Later, Makuta Teridax - in Mata Nui's old body - touches down on Bara Magna. Planning to conquer the planet and eventually the rest of the universe, the Makuta offers his 'brother' the chance to join him. He refuses, and the two massive robots start firing energy blasts at each other. On the ground, several Rahkshi and Skakdi under Teridax's command exit the Matoran Universe via his heel, followed by Tahu, Takanuva and other Toa. Makuta's forces are soon joined by the Skrall, who together, battle the Glatorian and Agori. Meanwhile, the Mask of Life reduces Tahu into his original Toa Mata form so he can don the Golden Armor; a weapon originally devised to destroy the Makuta species if they were to ever betray Mata Nui.16 Teridax notices and scatters the armor across the desert with an energy blast. With the Glatorian Gresh, Tahu and Takanuva retrieve the armor back from their enemies. When Tahu bestows it, a wave of energy is unleashed that incinerates all the Kraata powering the Rahkshi armor, leaving the Skakdi and Skrall greatly outnumbered, who retreat into the desert. Mata Nui notices Teridax's hesitation in sensing the loss of his Rahkshi and sees this as a chance to swing his body into the oncoming path of a rock fragment from Aqua Magna17 that crashes into Teridax's head and damages the robot's core processor, killing the Makuta for good. Mata Nui completes his destiny of reforming Spherus Magna, but the strain is too great as his body plummets to the ground. The Toa and Glatorian arrive at the crash-site to find Mata Nui speaking from inside the undamaged Mask of Life. He tells them to seek out the Great Beings as a final wish, while he decides to remain dormant inside the Ignika. The Toa, Matoran, Glatorian, Agori and all other beings from both worlds now begin a new life on Spherus Magna.18 2011 - Beginer of Maximals and Preadcons Ms. Mimi (Angelina's teacher at Camembert Academy, Leader of the Maximals), 'is the '''leader of the Maximals, narrates the collapse of the Transformers' home world, Cybertron. It was rendered uninhabitable by war between the Maximals and the Vehicons. The Velicons, led by Vilgax, are searching for the AllSpark so they could use it to take over the universe. The Autobots want to find the AllSpark so they can use it to rebuild Cybertron and end the war. Vilgax managed to locate the AllSpark on Earth. This Vilgax first appeared in ''Gwen 10, the episode whereGwen got the Omnitrix instead of Ben. He attacked Ben and Gwen at a bowling alley and kidnapped Gwen. He put her in the same device he put Ben in (in Secrets), however, Gwen did not rapidly change between aliens. Vilgax was defeated by Ben using Max's laser gun. Max later threw Vilgax into the Chimerian Hammer as Upgrade, seemingly killing Vilgax, but crash-landed in the Arctic Circle and froze in the ice. egend has it that two demons were jailed in the Calabash Mountains, one a Scorpion spirit and the other a Snake spirit. One day, a pangolin happens to drill a hole on the slope and the two spirits escape from the cave, causing grave harm to the nearby residents. The pangolin hurries to an old man and says that only by growing calabashes in seven colors can they annihilate the spirits. So the old man spares no time in growing seven calabashes, each a different color of the rainbow: red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue, and purple. After stumbling upon his frozen body in 1897, explorer Captain Archibald Witwicky accidentally activated Megatron's navigational system and his eyeglasses were imprinted with the coordinates of the AllSpark's location, an incident that left him blind and mentally unstable. Sector 7, a secret government organization created by President Herbert Hoover, discovered the AllSpark in the Colorado River and built the Hoover Dam around it to mask its energy emissions. The still-frozen Megatron was moved into this facility and was used to advance human technology through reverse engineering. In the present day, Fung, a Mutant Crocodile and Velicons, attacks a U.S. military base in Qatar in order to find the location of Vilgax and the AllSpark. He tries to hack into the files of the computer base but is stopped when the base commander cuts the computer hard lines. Captain William Lennox and his team manage to escape from the base and search for help. Back in the United States, Captain Witwicky's descendant Sam Witwicky buys his first car, which turns out to be the Autobot scout Dee Dee. Throughout the film, Dee Dee attempts to help Sam woo his crush, Mikaela Banes. Later, Sam catches a glimpse of Dee Dee's true form when he signals the other Maximals. On Air Force One, another Vehicon named Frenzy infiltrates the plane and tries to hack into the network again, only this time is more successful until he is stopped by the U.S. intelligence operatives before he can retrieve the file information. Frenzy is then picked up by his partner Orthus, and they pursue Sam after discovering he has the glasses with the AllSpark's coordinates. Sam is rescued by Dee Dee, and Mikaela also learns of the Transformers' existence. Dee Dee fights Barricade and manages to subdue him while Sam and Mikaela decapitate Frenzy although he still survives and disguises himself as Mikaela's phone. Meanwhile, Scorponok, who was sent by Fung, fights Captain Lennox and his team, killing Donnelly. and injuring Figueroa. During the battle, Scorponok is forced to retreat when he gets injured by sabot rounds fired on him by the U.S. Air Force. Lennox and his team then return to the United States and report their findings on the Vehicons to the Pentagon. Sam and Mikaela soon meet Ms Mimi and his other Maximals partners Lola Bunny, Dexter, Rex the Tyrannosaurus Rex, and Larry, and All of Maximals. They explain their origins to the two humans and insist on the urgency to get to the AllSpark first before the Decepticons, knowing that the Vehicons plan to use it to turn all of Earth's technologies into a new army of Decepticons and render humans extinct. The Autobots bring the two humans back to Sam's house to find the glasses, and they nearly reveal their existence to Sam's parents by accident. However, Sector 7 agent Seymour Simmons and his team find Sam and take the Witwickys to a classified location after learning Sam came into contact with the Maximals. Ms Mimi and the Maximals attempt to rescue Sam and Mikaela, but they fail and robot ends up getting captured along with Sam and Mikaela. The Autobots are able to retrieve the glasses and use them to find the AllSpark's location so they can destroy it before the Decepticons use it. Sam and Mikaela are taken to Hoover Dam, along with Maggie Madsen and Glen Whitmann, two hackers who were captured by the Federal Bureau of Investigation for trying to decipher the information Frenzy stole while working in the Pentagon. Frenzy, who was transported to the dam while in disguise, finds the AllSpark and contacts the other Vehicons, Mandark, Cyclops, Chimera, Manticore, Baslisks, Hydra, Griffin, Vastaosaurus Rex, Cerberus, Vitaly, Orthus, and Fung. Mandark attacks the dam and Frenzy frees and put mutant into Mutant Dark energon Vilgax from his frozen prison, where he joins his cohorts into pursuing Sam and theMaximals. Bumblebee shrinks the cube to a reasonable size so they can escape with it. They then arrive at Mission City, where a large battle ensues. Working together, the Autobots and human soldiers defeat and kill Cyclops, Scylla, Spider Ed, Chimera, Manticore, Griffin, and Vastaosaurus Rex. However, Robot is crippled, and Doug is killed by Vilgax. When Megatron begins to gain the upper hand in the fight, Ms Mimi urges Sam to put the AllSpark in his chest, which will destroy them both. Instead, Witwicky inserts the cube into Vilgax's chest, which kills him and destroys the AllSpark. As the Ninja rush up to their allies, Vilgax's hands morph into claws, his limbs lengthen, and the demented laughter of the Overlord issues from his newly-reptilian mouth. Sensei Wu tells Lloyd that the creature atop the Garmatron is no longer his father - the Overlord has possessed Lord Vilgax's body. Misako warns her son that the Overlord will show no mercy, but the Ninja offer their support once again - with determination, Lloyd leads them in attacking the Stone Army. Seeking more evil power to increase his strength, the Overlord aims the Vilgax's cannon at Ninjago City, but nothing happens. Looking over the side of his vehicle, the Overlord realizes that the whole of his army is occupied fighting the Ninja, with Sensei Wu and Misako preventing the Stone Soldiers from bringing the next warhead to the Vilgax. Although General Kozu attacks Sensei Wu, the old master kicks him into the Vilgax's loading port - thinking that the next bullet is loaded, the Overlord fires, sending his own general flying into Ninjago City. General Kozu ends up crashing through the window of the Mojo Dojo, where Dareth sends his students to swarm the four-armed Stone General. Enraged, the Overlord decides to load the cannon personally, only for Lloyd to leap atop the Vilgax and challenge him to battle. While Kai hijacks one of the Garmatron's turrets to back Jay up against the remnants of the Stone Army, the Overlord knocks Lloyd off of the tank. Their battle continues on the beach, briefly clashing with energy beams before Lloyd dodges and blasts his foe into the jungle. The Overlord quickly recovers and flies above the trees, delivering a brutal tackle that sends Lloyd flying. The Overlord gloats that he can keep this up for eternity, but Lloyd is alone - in response, Lloyd removes his mask and asserts that his father will never hurt him. Lord Garmadon briefly asserts himself from within the Overlord, begging Lloyd to stay strong - the Overlord's confusion and shock gives Lloyd an opportunity to take the offensive. As they clash with their energy beams once more, Lloyd calls out to his father, whose struggles cause the Overlord to falter. As Lloyd pushes his power to the limit, the Overlord roars that his father is gone before overcoming Lloyd's attack, trapping the Green Ninja in a sphere of dark energy and hurling him across the beach. Misako and Sensei Wu rush to Lloyd's side as the Overlord finally turns the Garmatron's cannon on his foes, but the tank's next shot is blocked by the Destiny's Bounty, piloted by Dr. Julien. Fed up with the interference, the Overlord creates a portal for his army, declaring that they will go to Ninjago City personally to finish the job. From the back of the Garmatron, Nya mockingly bids farewell to her brother as he leaps at the portal, only to fall short. Kai screams in fury and despair as the portal closes, leaving the heroes trapped on the Island of Darkness. Misako manages to awaken Lloyd, who wonders if he has failed the prophecy; Sensei Wu tells him that he did not defeat the Overlord, but he did not lose his life, either. Picking up a piece of the Destiny's Bounty - marked with the symbol for "destiny" - Lloyd muses that he didn't lose the battle, only the fight; the true clash between good and evil is far from over. 2012 - End of battle Dark clouds gather over Ninjago City, forming a huge vortex in the sky. Dareth, Lou, and the others assume that the Ninja have returned, but the Vilgax appears instead. Determined to protect the city, Dareth challenges the advancing tank, but the Overlord drives him off with a few shots from the tank's side-mounted turrets. As a corrupted Nya looks on and Dareth wonders where the Ninja are, the Garmatron continues to fire shots into the city, spreading Dark Matter everywhere - atop the tank, massive wings emerge from the Overlord's back. Back on the Island of Darkness, the heroes are in a depressed funk over their recent defeat. Dr. Julien bandages Lloyd'sinjured leg, Jay wonders if they'll see Nya again, and Sensei Wu admits to Kai that for once, he has no words of wisdom to give. However, Lloyd rallies his friends, reminding them how they brought him from the path of evil to become theGreen Ninja. He believes that there must have been a reason why they were chosen to carry on the legacy of the First Spinjitzu Master: they're ninja, and ninja never quit. The Ninja are heartened by the speech, but realize that they still have no means of reaching Ninjago. Kai is preparing to swim across the Endless Ocean himself when Zane sees the Falcon gliding down to meet him once more. Deciding that the mechanical bird wants to show them something, the heroes follow the Falcon in Kai's Fire Robot, back to the Temple of Light. Cole wonders why they have returned, but Misako finds an area of the temple resembling a picture in one of her scrolls. When the Ninja insert their Elemental Blades into the four slots around the room, the center of the floor opens up to reveal a large golden mech. Misako identifies it as the fighting suit used by the First Spinjitzu Master to battle the Overlord, but Dr. Julien notes that the eons have reduced it to a non-functional relic. Sensei Wu believes that Lloyd can remedy that - sure enough, the Green Ninja's presence in the cockpit restores the mech to its original state. Learning that the mech can fly, Misako quips that at least one of them can now reach Ninjago. On cue, the Ultra Dragon arrives, and the other heroes use it to accompany Lloyd back to Ninjago City. However, Ninjago City is not as they remember; everything is shadowy, the people are apathetic puppets of darkness, and a massive tower dominates the skyline. Sensei Wu identifies the latter as the Garmatron, transformed into a fortress by the Overlord. Moving to the ground to get a better look, the Ninja narrowly avoid being hit with a blob of pure darkness - atop the tower, a massive black dragon roars to the sky. Misako realizes that the Overlord has finally regained his original form, and the group makes an attack plan: most of them will draw the Overlord's attention with the Ultra Dragon, while Lloyd takes the Golden Mech to fight the ultimate evil head-on. Unfortunately, the tower is guarded by General Kozu - at his command, the Stone Army opens fire on the Ultra Dragon. Lloyd uses the distraction to advance on the tower by foot, cheered on by Dareth, who has managed to avoid the corruption. The Golden Mech breaks through the outer wall of the fortress and begins battling the Stone Army, only to be destroyed when Nya attacks it with a mobile defense turret. With the Green Ninja pinned down, the Ninja jump off the Ultra Dragon to fend off the advancing Stone Army. Seeing his pupils in trouble, Sensei Wu prepares to lead the Ultra Dragon into the battle, but Misako tells him that there are too many Stone Warriors to defeat. Another option presents itself when she notices that the Overlord is no longer wearing his helmet - she quickly explains to the other two that whoever wears the Helmet of Shadows controls the Stone Army. The older trio sets off in search of the helmet, only to see Dareth putting it on his head; back at the fortress, the Stone Army freezes moments before they can deliver the final blow to the Ninja. General Kozu declares "All hail the Brown Ninja!", and the Ultra Dragon lands in front of the bewildered Ninja to allow Dareth to dismount. Impressed by the turn of events, Kai officially welcomes Dareth as a ninja before the group prepares their final push against the Overlord. Dareth sends the Stone Army up the staircase surrounding the fortress, but Nya shoots them down with her turret. The Ultra Dragon draws Nya's fire long enough for the Ninja to begin climbing the stairs, but is forced to land when a shot clips its tail. Meanwhile, the Ninjas' numbers slowly dwindle due to their enemies' relentless assault; Jay and Cole are corrupted by the Overlord's darkness, Zane stays back to fight his infected teammates, and Kai attacks Nya's turret to keep her occupied, leaving Lloyd to limp up to the roof on his own. At some later point Zane too is corrupted during his fight with Cole and Jay, but he is only seen watching the battle with his other corrupted comrades. The Overlord turns his attention to the Dee Dee is alive and Green Ninja as he dons his mask and declares his intention to fight. The Overlord asserts that evil has won - Lloyd is alone, injured, and unarmed - but Lloyd charges his powers, saying that he will never give up. The Overlord bombards the Green Ninja's energy shield with a gout of dark fire, but Lloyd pushes back, dispelling the flames and rising into the air. His suit becomes golden as he finally unleashes his true potential. Below, Misako comments that Lloyd "has become the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master," and Sensei Wu states that the true final battle has begun. As the energy bubble fades, Lloyd,and Dee Dee become '''Diamond Brother (White) ''floats before the Overlord, declaring "I am the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master!" The Overlord attacks, but Dimamond Brother strikes back, knocking his foe off the roof and manifesting a golden dragon of pure energy to take to the air (much to Dareth's amazement). The Overlord snarls that he cannot be defeated - shadow will always exist alongside the light - but Diamond Brother retorts that his light will be bright enough to destroy the shadows. With that, the golden dragon tackles the Overlord, flying all around the fortress before the villain can break free. Infuriated at Lloyd's persistence, the Overlord uses his ultimate attack, engulfing the Green Ninja in a sphere of pure darkness. Within the sphere, Lloyd and his dragon are spun around before being swallowed by a giant Overlord, but Lloyd charges his powers and overwhelms the ultimate evil from within. With a final roar of fury, the Overlord is destroyed, creating a wave of light that removes the darkness tainting Maximals. In the crater where the Overlord's fortress used to be, a mountain with all the colours of the rainbow Ms Mimi awakens to find that both Dexter and Larry are back to normal. The Ultra Dragon lands near Lola Bunny and Rex, and Dr. Julien wonders if they really did it - in response, Dareth says they ''all did it. Misako and Sensei Wu congratulate Lloyd as he descends and dismisses his dragon, with the Ninja vowing to be ready if the Overlord ever does try to return. Lloyd's mood quickly turns melancholy, however, as Misako tells him that everyone will miss his father. On cue, a pile of rocks shift, and a mutant vilgax was death and he's lost forever about Sensei Wu's age emerges to call Lloyd. Recognizing the voice, Misako and Lloyd are stunned - Garmadon has returned, completely purified of evil. Sensei Wu tells his brother that it is good to have him back, and Garmadon replies that it's good to be back. As the former villain walks off with his wife and son, Jay contemplates a friendly dogpile, but Kai tells him to let the family have their moment. With evil firmly defeated, Rex tells his friends that they had quite an adventure together. Lola Bunny wonders if there will be others; Rex hopes so, as he enjoyed being a Maximals, and he's not sure if they have any other skills. Jay objects to the contrary, and Ms Mimi agrees - they can apply the lessons they've learned to everyday life. In the aftermath, the dead Transformer bodies are dumped into the Laurentian Abyss in the Atlantic Ocean to be hidden, the government orders the closure of Sector 7, and the Witwicky family is released from custody. Ms Mimi also notes that new challenges and enemies might emerge one day, and as long as there's something worth fighting for, there'll be a need for ninja like them. Sensei Wu responds with a proud smile as he and his pupils look upon the sun-soaked city, at peace once more. Category:2012